Waking Up Tonks
by rosedemon54
Summary: Waking up Tonks from a sound sleep is more than a pleasure for Remus. Adult situations and language.


She looked very good in his undershirt.

Tonks lay on her side in bed, sleeping soundly. Remus could hear her gently breathing and watched as her side rose and descended with each breath. The thin jersey knit of the shirt covered her body perfectly, he thought. Although it covered her body from her shoulders to just below her rear, it was obvious she was wearing his shirt. A shoulder was nearly exposed; her breasts strained against the fabric and, during her sleep, the hem along the bottom had hitched up revealing her very round, curvy bottom.

Perfect, he thought one more time. She looks bloody perfect in that shirt.

He found it fascinating that something that has been close to his skin now was close to hers. A shared secret, he thought to himself. Tonks had started the habit innocently enough. A night spent with him at Grimmadi Place here and there had started it. Sneaking past portraits and closed doors, she would find her way to his room and spend the night. It was always astounding that she never woke anyone up, knocking into walls and furniture in the dark. Sirius was always a light sleeper; he had to have known what was flailing about in the house. Damn place was always so cold, so in an effort to stay warm Tonks would pull one of his undershirts out and wear it to bed.

Remus gently pushed a lock of hair from her face and she stirred for a moment. Her breathing returned to normal and he relaxed, knowing he had not inadvertently woke her up. Her hair was his favorite color this morning, a light brown almost blond color. She seemed to have this shade whenever she was sleeping and the dreams were peaceful.

Maybe it was that she sensed he was staring at her, or perhaps it was just an effort to find a more comfortable position in bed; in either case, Tonks shifted. She rolled over and lay on her side, her back to him.

Remus glanced over her body one more time. She was not womanly perfection in every sense of the word. Other women could or would hold claim to that title. These women would become goddesses and untouchable by virtue of their flawlessness. They had become nothing more than memories and mist, for the most part in his mind. A maid who had passed him in the tavern, another man's wife, a girl at school all held this title. However, with Tonks she was indeed the flesh and the bone. Touchable, approachable and certainly willing. He had been frightened at first at her boldness. Chased by a woman was a new sensation for him. Being caught by one was another, more pleasurable one.

Remus lifted a finger and ran it along Tonks' side, following the curves of her body. In a way, it was a shame that she disguised herself so with her jeans and wacky shirts. It was a privilege, on the other hand, that he was allowed to see how very beautiful she was.

His finger caused goose bumps to form on her skin and he backed away. Even if her skin was the softest any woman ever possessed, the temptation to caress it had to be ignored. She deserved her rest just like anyone else.

Of course, she did not have to look that bloody good in that undershirt either.

Remus could not ignore what was happening in his body either. All ready attuned to any change in his appearance, alterations in his body was a life long task for him. Although this particular transformation was far more pleasant experience than the monthly threat that faced him. His hand reached down and he rubbed his groin. His cock had been growing in size since he had waked up and now demanded full attention. Admiring Tonks had only inflamed the situation. Now as he ran his hand up and down the shaft, he was imagining new and unique ways to use his cock with Tonks at the center of each fantasy.

Gently he raised the fabric of the shirt, revealing Tonks very rounded ass. He was considering how good it would feel to push his cock in between her cheeks. How long could he hold off until he felt the need to push farther into her body was the question. He wanted to see her veiled breasts again. A luscious vision entered his mind as the idea of pressing his cock in between them formed. Her lips would be inches away from the tip and he knew he would be pleading with her to take him in her mouth. It was a request he had made before and that she had never denied. His memory was full of her mouth covering him fully, her tongue teasing and testing his endurance.

Remus sighed, as the sensations in his cock grew stronger. He was fully erect, hard and pulsating. If he continued with his own caresses, he would cum right now. The decision formed in his mind that Tonks was the cause of all of this. He smiled. She should enjoy some of what was happening, should she not?

Gently he rose up on the bed and carefully rolled Tonks onto her back. She was still sleeping, although the movement had caused her to stir slightly. Remus gingerly crawled between her legs, parting them as he did. Hovering over cunt, he softly breathed in her scent. It was an intoxicating aroma only women had. He kissed the soft mound of hair, moving downward and parting the lips. His tongue slipped into her and found her clit, flicking quickly as he did. It was then Tonks awoke from her sleep.

"Remus?" she said, half awake.

"Good morning, Dora," he whispered as he rose from her body. He crawled up from her cunt and closer to her face. "Hope I did not wake you."

"Silly man," she said placing her hands on his face and guiding him to her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Preparing you for what is to come," he said with a little laugh.

"Cheeky," she giggled. "I think it is you who are the one who is coming."

"Nearly so," he answered as his lips touched hers. "And it is you who are at fault. Teasing an old man like me with your womanly charms."

"You should talk," she replied in a hushed voice. "Teasing seems to be what you are all about."

"On the contrary, my lovely Dora," Remus answered. His cock was pushing on her crotch, as if trying on its own to enter her. "I am a man of action."

Remus raised his hips slightly and his hand slipped down to his cock. With one motion, he guided himself into her. She gave a little gasp as he did. Slowly his hand ran along her body, returning to her breast, which was still hidden by the shirt. Clumsily, he gathered the shirt up until her breast was exposed. Cupping his hand about it, he squeezed it tenderly. Tonks was groaning in pleasure as he did. Remus kissed her breast and ran his tongue about her nipple. He felt her hands on his back, pressing into his flesh as he did. With a bit more pressure, and little nip, he forced his mouth over her nipple and started sucking it in a wildly sensuous manner. She arched her back and pushed herself into him, his cock jerking into spasms as she did.

He drew his body back, pulling himself just a bit out of her. She whimpered as he did.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"Just catching my breath," he answered. His body was flush with passion that was peaking too soon.

"I don't want you to wander too far," she said husky voice. Her leg rose over his hips and she pushed him back into her. He felt her sticky warmth about his cock and he gasped for air. His body shivered and uncontrollably his hips started to softly rock into her.

"Need to finish what you start, big man," she said as she bucked her hips into him. Remus shut his eyes and allowed the sensations wash over him. Her breathing. The smell of her body. The silkiness of her skin. The tightness and damp that enveloped his cock. All of these feeling made the world smaller and more personal each second they continued. All contributed to an urgency that raced in him, as with each thrust of his body became stronger and more forceful.

Her legs now were about his hips and she was meeting each one of his moves with a slight grind of her hips. Her hands had been caressing his back now settled on his ass, guiding and shoving him deeper into her. Remus now was in a rhythmic sexual dance with her, thrusting each time deeper into her. His concentration focused on the sliding motion in and out of her cunt with his cock and the groans she made each time he did. He was hitting her clit, he had to be. She was writhing as if he had. However, now it was his body controlling the world and not his mind.

"Dora," he whispered hoarsely as he pounded his hips into her.

"Do it," she hissed nipped at his ear. "Come inside of me."

Remus jerked and shook for the final moments of pleasure. As the world turned inward, he could hear Tonks moaning as her ecstasy arose. He was not stopping, nor could he if he wanted to. Their bodies were linked as one in a heated climax. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into her flesh as his cock emptied into her. Vaguely, as if in another world, he felt her body convulse in pleasure. He relaxed content that he had not disappointed her.

Their bodies were sheeted with a fine layer of sweat afterward. They lay with their bodies still linked together, as if breaking apart would destroy them. Reflexes took over, and soon muscles loosened as they were released from the tension they had been under. Remus lightly rolled off Tonks and lay at her side, his breathing labored. He kissed her on the cheek, then passionately on the mouth.

It was then they heard the cry from the other room. At first a whimper that turned into a full force wail. Tonks laughed and put her hand to her head.

"Teddy is awake," she said as she started to get up from the bed. "He'll be hungry soon."

Remus pushed her back down. "No, I'll fetch him. You rest here for a second. I'll bring him here."

Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts from the floor. Slipping one leg and then the next into them, he stood up and hitched the shorts over his hips.

"Too bad," Tonks said wickedly as she watched him leave the room. "I rather like the naked Remus Lupin."

Remus laughed softly at her remark as he entered the nursery. Teddy was fussing in his crib, all legs and arms flailing as he did. Softly, Remus hushed his son as he picked him up. Rocking him in his arms, he kissed Teddy's head. The child calmed in his father's arms.

"Come with me, son," Remus said patting Teddy's tiny back. "I will show you where I and the most beautiful girl in the world made you. She is still there, waiting for us."


End file.
